Lista de Personagens de Hannah Montana
Número de episódios de cada personagem da série Hannah Montana: Miley Ray Stewart/Hannah Montana *''Atriz'': Miley Cyrus *É a personagem principal da série Hannah Montana da Disney, onde interpreta o papel de Miley Stewart. É uma garota normal, tem problemas de adolescente como, paixões, amizades e tudo mais, os seus melhores amigos são Lilly Truscott (Emily Osment) e Oliver Oken (Mitchel Musso). Miley é filha de Robby Stewart (Billy Ray Cyrus, que é seu pai na vida real); tem um irmão, Jackson (Jason Earles).Sua mãe faleceu quando ela era pequena. E claro também é a estrela Pop Hannah Montana, um segredo que não faz dela uma menina normal. Quando é Hannah Montana, ela é amiga de várias pessoas famosas e importantes, mas durante o seu dia-a-dia é uma garota normal com seus amigos Oliver e Lily e com seu irmão com os quais se mete nas maiores confusões. Na escola as suas inimigas são Amber e Ashley. História passada da personagem Miley Stewart nasceu em Crowley Corners, Tennessee, a 12 de Maio de 1992. O núcleo familiar dela consistiu dos pais dela Robby e Susan Stewart e um irmão mais velho chamado Jackson. Ela também tem muitos parentes na extensa família dela incluindo a avó dela Ruthie Stewart, Tio Earl e Tia Pearl, e uma prima chamada Luann. As personalizações dadas para a maioria dos membros da família dela vieram de uma diversão no estilo country. Ela também teve uma animal de estimação chamado Luann e um hamster chamado Linda. Miley recebeu uma canção de amor do pai dela, que era um popular cantor de música country. Os pais dela reconheceram o potencial dela e deram a ela o primeiro violão dela quando ela tinha oito anos. A mãe de Miley, Susan morreu de uma doença terminal quando Miley tinha 10 anos. Foi nesse tempo que o pai dela mudou com a família para Malibu, Califórnia onde eles vivem em uma casa de praia de quatro quartos. Quando ela tinha 13 anos, Miley se tornou uma famosa rockstar por baixo do nome de “Hannah Montana”. Ela vai para festas,baladas e etc, para esconder ela mesma como Hannah para manter a verdadeira identidade dela um segredo, exceto para os que são próximos a ela. Antes de revelar seu segredo a melhor amiga Lily (Emily Osment) Miley, guarda segredo por achar que sua melhor amiga não reconheceria ela como Miley e só como Hannah e por vingança contra suas duas inimigas. Mais em um episódio Miley acaba revelando sem querer, as duas brigam mas no final acabam voltando a se falar. Vida pessoal Fora da vida dela como pop star, Miley lida com uma vida muito normal. Ela ama acampar e ir para a praia, mas não é atlética. Ela tem medo de aranhas e de visitar o dentista. Escola Na primeira temporada, Miley está na oitava série no Seaview Middle School, e na segunda temporada ela entra na Seaview High School. O pai dela ofereceu a opção de estudar em casa, Miley decidiu participar da escola pública para ser uma criança normal, uma decisão que às vezes ela se ve regredindo.Por causa da vida dupla dela, ela fica em posições ruins e é forçada a mentir para manter o segredo dela. Os melhores amigos de Miley também são colegas de escola Lilly Truscott (Emily Osment) e Oliver Oken (Mitchel Musso) que descobrem o segredo dela e escondem dos outros colegas de classe. Música Ela nunca toca instrumentos enquanto é Hannah, Miley pode tocar piano e violão. Ela tem muitos violões acústicos, incluindo um preto que ela apelidou "Whammy Bar Wally" e um rosa. Em Hannah Montana:The Movie, Miley toca um violão acústico. Enquanto o pai dela é o compositor dela, Miley escreveu algumas músicas dela. Em "She's a Supersneak", Miley escreve a música "I Miss You" sobre a mãe dela descobrindo que o pai dela está namorando outra mulher. (Na vida real, a música foi escrita por Miley Cyrus para o avô dela Ron Cyrus). Em Hannah Montana: The Movie, a personagem Miley escreve "Buterfly Fly Away" e "The Climb". Miley escreveu "Buttlerfly Fly Away" depois de um argumento com Travis (Lucas) e o pai dela acabando o relacionamento com ela. Na história, "The Climb" começou quando ela estava na casa de galinhas escrevendo. Travis (Lucas) contou a ela que a música não representa quem ela é ou como ela se sente. Depois no show, ela canta isso revelando a música inteira com as letras novas. Então, no episódio "He Could Be The One" Miley escreveu uma música chamada "I'm Just Having Fun". Enquanto participando com a banda dela, Miley decidiu que a música precisava de alguma inovação na letra. Então, quando ela estava aborrecida com o pai dela; Miley alterou a letra para "I don't care what you say, I don't care what you say, just 'cause your my daddy doesn't mean you get it your way". Ela decidiu dar a música, mas depois com o tocador de violão dela ela finalmente fez "He Could Be the One", inspirado em Jake (Cody Linley). Hannah Montana Hannah Montana é o alter ego de Miley Stewart. Hannah existe como uma identidade secreta, uma extremamente popular e influencial artista e cantora de música pop. Muitos fãs de Hannah não sabem que ela é uma garota adolescente normal, e Miley tenta manter as duas vidas dela separadas. Aparência A peruca loura de Hannah é a diferença primária entre ela e Miley, Hannah também veste roupas mais extravagantes e às vezes óculos de sol largos. Na história de Hannah Montana, a famosa peruca loura foi pega para Miley de Roxy. (Na vida real, a peruca não foi escolhida até o segundo episódio. A peruca original vista no primeiro episódio tem um diferente estilo.) Miley Stewart também menciona que ela intencionalmente fez o look de Hannah depois da madrinha dela Dolly Parton. Miley anteriormente experimentou uma crise de imagem em "Yet Another Side of Me" no qual ela cresceu sabendo que o look de Hannah poderia ficar fora de moda. Depois de considerar uma "Techno Hannah", "Half-Dolla Hannah" (Hip Hop), e a "Anti-Hannah" (Grunge), Miley decide que os fãs dela gostam dela como ela é.Na segunda temporada a peruca de Hannah também muda,mas continua com o mesmo estilo,a peruca fica um pouco mais lisa, e não está tão cheia como na primeira temporada. Começando a terceira temporada, o look de Hannah muda. A peruca dela é mais curta e mais lisa e a moda dela também muda. Isso é discutido no DVD Keeping It Real no bonus "Miley's Makeover - Hannah Gets a New Look". Miley e o grupo dela descrevem o novo look como um estilo anos 80 com a moda moderna".Em alguns episódios Hannah é vista com mechas com cachos e em outros a peruca toda loira.Também é revelado que Super(stitious) Girl, como parte de Wizards on Deck With Hannah Montana, que ela veste uma luva sozinha rosa durante os show e também é mostrado em clipes como It's Alright Here e Let's Get Crazy que ela faz. Isso simpoliza que Hannah Montana está crescendo bem. Na quarta temporada (Hannah Montana Forever), a peruca de Hannah está maior e com cachos grandes. É também visto em alguns episódios, que a franja de Hannah está de lado.Conforme vai passando os episódios a peruca vai ficando menos cacheada,ela começa a ficar lisa.No episódio "Eu Sempre Me Lembrarei De Você"passa no quarto dela 3 perucas com o mesmo estilo. Nessa temporada Hannah também passa a usar roupas menos extravagantes! Carreira A carreira musical de Hannah tem muito sucesso. No episódio piloto é dito que ela está continuando uma turnê de peso no qual os ingressos esgotaram. Em "Yet Another Side of Me", Roby diz que ele escreveu 15 números para ela. Ele deve estar exagerando desde que em "Miley Hurt the Feelings of The Radio Star" ela diz que ele escreveu 14. Hannah também ganha muitos prêmios incluindo um Silver Boot "Booty" por melhor country pop crossover com a música "True Friend", e um International Music Award para Female Artist of The Year. Hannah também atua. Ela é convidada na série Zombie High como Zaronda, Princess of the Undead. O personagem de Jake Ryan salva Zaronda do portal do sub-mundo. Hannah depois estrela no filme, Indiana Joannie and the Curse of the Golden Cobra, junto com Chace Crawford. Mais conhecida como celebridade, Hannah faz aparições regulares em entrevistas e frequenta festas extravagantes. Ao invés de ser ficcional, Hannah conhece muitas celebridades reais, incluindo algumas que são amigas de Miley Cyrus, como Taylor Swift e os Jonas Brothers. Propósito Miley tem muitas razões para criar Hannah. Ela tem medo que as crianças da escola descubram que ela é famosa que eles não tratariam ela igual. Enquanto ela aproveita a atenção da fama dela como Hannah, ela aproveita a opção de " " para o papel. Miley também dá valor a privacidade dela e não quer fãs ou fotógrafos paparazzi incomodando ela enquanto ela sai em público. Nesse caminho. Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle/Lola Lafonda *''Atriz'': Emily Osment *É a melhor amiga de Miley e namorada de Oliver Oken. É um pouco arrapazada e adora surfar e andar de skate. Também é inimiga de Amber e Ashley. Para sair com sua amiga, quando ela é Hannah Montana, veste-se de uma maneira totalmente diferente, e com perucas coloridas,adora roupas SUPER coloridas e diferentes e usa o nome Lola Luftnagle.Pois na Hannah Montana ela sempre está com Miley Stewart apesar de às vezes ter alguns probleminhas sempre estão juntas Na vida real é uma das melhores amigas de Miley Cyrus. Biografia Lilly é a melhor amiga de Miley Stewart e Oliver Oken(atual namorado dela na série).Hannah Montana episode Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?, nasceu em Malibu a 8 de Novembro de 1992. Ela era fanática por Hannah Montana, até saber do segredo de Miley. Ela descobre o segredo quando, foi até o camarim de Hannah, depois do show. Quando ela soube do segredo, ela começou a chamar Miley de 'Hannah'. Só que, depois, ela diz que nunca irá revelar o seu segredo, já que Miley é sua melhor amiga, e melhor amiga servem para essas coisas. Lilly não é uma boa cantora, como pode se ver no episódio Song Sung Bad. Depois do episódio What I Don't Like About You da 3ª temporada, ela e Oliver Oken começam a namorar. A partir Penúltimo episódio da terceira temporada, ela vai morar junto com Miley. No 1º episódio da 4ª temporada os Stewarts se mudam para uma nova casa e Lilly vai junto. No episódio I'll Always Remember You Lilly ganha uma bolsa de estudos em Stanford. E No último episódio ela ia para Paris com Miley para fazer um filme, mas desiste e neste episódio ela sabe cantar com uma boa voz. Identidade * Lola Luftnagle * Lola Lafonda(ela falou em um dos primeiros episódios depois mudou para Lola Luftnagle) * Otis (Lilly usou o disfarce de Otis para apresentar uma música que o pai de Miley escreveu, para impedir os Jonas Brothers de gravarem a música no episódio Me and Mr. Jonas) Oliver Oken/Pedro Stalone III/Mike stanley III *''Ator'': Mitchel Musso * É um dos melhores amigos de Miley Stewart. No começo da série era apaixonado por Hannah Montana, até que Miley lhe revelou a verdade e ele desistiu. Usa alguns disfarces quando quer acompanhar Hannah em algum evento. O nome usado para se disfarçar nos Shows de Hannah Montana é Pedro Stalone III. Por vezes, ele demora para entender as coisas, mas é um ótimo amigo. Adora meninas .Também é o melhor amigo de Lilly Truscott mas na terceira temporada eles começam a namorar em quanto Miley está fazendo o filme Indiana Joannie. Jackson Stewart *''Ator'': Jason Earles *É o irmão de Miley e está sempre a implicar com ela, mas tem vários episódios em que os dois se dão bem por uma e outra razão. Adora meninas e está sempre a tentar "conquistar" uma. É muito engraçado e um pouco Ingenuo. O seu melhor amigo é o Cooper. Jackson trabalha no bar de praia do pai do Rico. (Ele é fã do Elvis). Jackson vive caindo no planos do Rico, e acaba como o "vilão" da história quando uma menina aparece. Jackson, na verdade, é um azarado. Jackson é o único da família Stewart que não é cantor ou simplesmente ator. É o irmão mais velho de Miley, e em um episódio, foi considerado pelos ''paparazzi'' como namorado da Hannah Montana. Ele trabalha num bar perto à praia. Ele teve várias namoradas durante a série, ou pelo menos, tentou ter, mas terminou a série com Siena, uma modelo internacional, Jackson costuma se referir a ela como uma modelo de biquíni. Robby Ray Stewart *''Ator'': Billy Ray Cyrus *É o pai de Miley (na série e na realidade) e na série compõe as músicas para a Hannah Montana. Dá sempre bons conselhos e já foi cantor de música country (na série e na realidade). Na maioria dos episódios ele aparece com Jackson, onde é sempre muito engraçado. Robby Stewart perdeu sua esposa quando os seus filhos eram pequenos, tanto que em um dos episódios da série ele acaba por sair com a mãe da Lilly, a melhor amiga da Miley. *Não consegue entender bem o mundo adolescente de Miley e Lilly. * * Rico *Ator: Moises Arias *É o filho do dono do bar na praia onde Jackson trabalha e é colega de escola da Miley. *É muito inteligente e já avançou muitas séries na escola. *Tem memória fotográfica. *Seu maior passatempo é pregar peças em Jackson, irmão da Miley. Rico Suave (Moises Arias) é o jovem gerente do “Rico's Surf Shop”, um quiosque localizado em uma praia perto da casa dos Stewart. Ele mais comumente interage com Jackson, o empregado dele, não importando o fato que ele é muitos anos mais novo. Na segunda temporada ele também frequenta a escola com Miley, Lilly e Oliver. Rico geralmente age como o antagonista a série e é o único personagem principal que não sabe o segredo de Miley. A primeira aparição de Rico é em “It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To”, o quinto episódio de Hannah Montana. Ele faz um total de cinco aparições naquela temporada como um personagem secundário. A popularidade dele levou ele a ser um personagem principal na segunda temporada. Rico apareceu em 47 episódios. Ele também faz uma pequena aparição em Hannah Montana: O Filme. Biografia Rico vem de uma família latina muito rica. Os pais bilionários dele são mencionados as vezes mas nunca vistos. Ele tem uma irmã, um irmão chamado Mateo (Mateo Arias), uma prima chamada Teresa, e um primo australiano chamado "Angus (abreviação de Alejandro Nunes Gonzalés Umberto Sefuentes)"(visto apenas em um episódio), cuja aparêcia é idêntica a de Rico. Personalidade Rico é manipulador, arrogante, sempre descrito como "Mau" por alguns personagens. (Ele vê todo mundo como um competidor direto e fica com muito ciúme sempre que alguém faz dinheiro). Rico é muito bom academicamente. Ele pula algumas séries na escola e está na mesma série que Miley, Lilly, e Oliver, mesmo ele sendo dois anos mais novo. Estudar é fácil para ele porque ele tem uma memória fotográfica. Ele é especialmente bom em biologia e matemática, uma vez terminando o exame de biologia dele em um segundo, com tempo suficiente para rever todas as respostas dele. É revelado que Rico as vezes sofre de inseguranças pessoais por causa das grandes orelhas dele. Rico usa o dinheiro e a influência dele para por outras pessoas para baixo. Ele também tende a possuir relacionamentos com garotas mais velhas que ele mesmo para aumentar o status social dele. Relacionamento com Jackson Rico geralmente vem com maneiras de fazer Jackson miserável ou bota ele em confusões. Ele as vezes despede Jackson, mas contrata ele de novo. Rico tem geralmente sucesso em fazer piadas para Jackson por causa dos recursos financeiros ilimitados dele. Em umas ocasiões raras Jackson dá a última risada com Rico. Ele conta a Jackson que ele é a coisa mais próxima de um melhor amigo que ele tem. Relacionamento com Oliver O relacionamento de Oliver e Rico é praticamente o mesmo que Jackson e Rico. Rico as vezes olha para Oliver como um irmão mais velho. Ele também faz diversão e manipula Jackson e Oliver. Ele também acha que Oliver é um funcionário mais eficiente que Jackson. Categoria:Lista de personagens de séries Categoria:Hannah Montana